Of Leather, Demons and Latex
by Waveblade
Summary: Just how did Phoebe get her Demonatrix Outfit? Just another of life's sweet mysteries...until now.
1. How it all started

Hi, this is my first attempt at Charmed Fanfiction. This fanfic will be basically be a series of short stories (excluding this one) each telling a different theory on how Phoebe Halliwell got her dominatrix outfit so quickly in Stormy Leather. I hope you enjoy it.

Want to help me? Although I have several ideas on how Phoebe got her leather but I would love to hear of some more ideas.

Warning: Some of the characters may seem somewhat OOC. In my defense some of the stituations they will be in are rather...odd.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Charmed, although I wouldn't mind owning Barbas...did I say that outloud? Oh well on with the story.

Of Leather, Demons and Latex- Prologue By Milla Talyyn aka Intelligent Fangirl

* * *

What a day had this day been.

Paige had been seduced by evil, Piper had just been abducted by demonesses with a leather fetish, Chris was a fugitive on the run from the police and Phoebe was feeling all insecure about losing her powers. Just a-not-so typical bad day for the lives of the Charmed Ones.

But for one of them this particular day was going to get a whole lot worse. Or embarrassing, depending how you looked at it.

"WHAT!?" shrieked Phoebe Halliwell, Charmed One, columist and currently one very shocked and horrified woman "You can't expect me to do that!"

"But this plan is flawless, you disguise yourself as a demonatrix and slip into their headquauters, save mom, vanquish the evil Mr. Right and, um, unseduce Paige," Chris protested looking a little hurt. He thought it was a great plan and it was possibly the only way to save Piper, the power of three, his aunts and himself.

If Piper died then he wouldn't be born, Wyatt would go evil but he as in Chris would not exist to be able to go back to warn his family. But then how was he now here, following this train of thought? Was it- he winced and his train of thought ran off the rails and crashed- all this thinking about paradoxes was making his brain hurt.

"Chris, are you alright?" Leo looked at his future son with some concern "You just went cross-eyed."

The elder turned to his sister-in-law "Phoebe, this is the only plan that we have that has the slightest chance of being successful. No matter how foolhardy it sounds-" "Hey!" Chris glared 'It's not _that_ fool-hardy," Leo continued to speak smoothly, as if he hadn't been interupted "-If we don't do anything, we have already lost Piper and Paige. Phoebe, _please_ you are the only one that can do this, you are our only hope."

This possibly tear-jerking, heart-warming moment was spoiled slightly by Leo adding "Besides you are the only one here that can do the Demonatrix act convincingly," Phoebe visibly paled "Um, what are you talking about Leo?" Chris looked from Phoebe to Leo and back again "Am I out of the loop or something? Because I have no idea what you two are talking about."

"You know, the incident."

"You wouldn't..." Phoebe thought quickly and decided "Fine, I'll do it. It was just that I couldn't see how the plan would work," Leo smile a very un-elder-like smile "I knew you would see sense,"

"Excuse me? Am I just a wall or something?" Chris rolled his eyes and sighed. It was like being a kid again, everyone was ignoring him... This thought path of young angst was overtaken by the thought of what Leo had meant by 'The Incident'. If this all worked out he would have start to do some digging for dirt on Aunt Phoebe.

Phoebe clapped her hands and rubbed them together, it was time to get down to business "I have some questions. Firstly, how will we find where Paige and Piper are?" It was Chris who answered "We have Paige's good Mr. Right to thank for that, he always knows where Paige is so he can help us get you there. Satisfied? Me and dad worked out the plan long before we put it to you,"

The witch smiled, she was satisfied. She knew she would do anything to save her family, it was just that lately she seemed to be always the one wearing the wig, or the ridiculous costumes. Phoebe had often wondered that Destiny was playing a very strange joke on her.

"Ok, just one more question, where and how am I going to get the leather and latex from?"

Chris and Leo exchanged glances.

_There are so many different possibilities for any given moment. Parallel worlds, even whole universes can be created from a single choice. Some of these are bad, some are good, others are neither but everything _will _happen eventually. Few get the chance see what other possibilities they have. Fewer get see someone elses. _

_Even how you get a dominatrix outfit can be quite varied..._


	2. Who thought conjuring could be so diffic...

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own any copyrights at all.

Scenario One: Who thought conjuring was so difficult?

* * *

"Ready, Phoebe?"

"Yeah, let's just get this over and done with."

The witch stood with her hands on her hips, she really was not having a good day, what with missing sisters and fugitive nephews. Now she was going solo into enemy territory dressed as a reject from a bondage film.

Oh yes, the glamorous life of a charmed one

The plan was that they would send Phoebe to where the other sisters were hopefully after Leo and Chris conjured up a suitable disguise. When conjuring objects out of thin air, the most important things to remember is to keep focus on what you want to create, envision it with as much detail as possible and above all- do not let the mind wander. Very strange happenings have occurred to those who do not.

You can just tell this is an accident waiting to happen, can't you?

Chris stood on Phoebe's left while Leo stood her right. Both pairs of eyes were closed, concentrating on the conjuration. Soon motes of light swirled around the witch, condensing to form a shimmering substance on her frame that then lost its glow to reveal a corporeal article of clothing.

Phoebe looked down to see her new outfit. She expected shiny black latex or at least smooth leather. Instead she was greeted by a hideous monstrosity involving hot pink PVC, blue feathers and oddly enough, ballet slippers.

The two enterprising conjurors both opened eyes, hearing the dismayed cry coming from the Charmed One's position. Shocked, they mutually turned each other "_What were you thinking?_"

"I was thinking glossy stuff, how 'bout you?"

"Too much detail on the texture I think," Leo looked at his son "Shall we try again?"

"I think you should," glowered the occupant of the PVC horror "I'm supposed to be a dominatrix, not a two dollar hooker for god's sake!"

And so they conjured again, repeatbly.

-"_Why am I wearing _rabbit ears

I _didn't think of the turtleneck, Chris?"_

_-"First rabbit ears, now the _whole _rabbit. What are you thinking!!?"_

_-"Aunt, you really don't suit lime green."_

_-"At least we are getting leather this time,"_

_"But it's a trench coat,"_

_"The key words are 'at least'"_

_-"What is this? The tour of bad fashion through the ages?"_

The subject of these attempts soon had enough. "Stop it! If you try one more time, I will personally kick you both in the face and you know I can do it," the last attempt had been particularly bad. Imagine togas and mesh underneath. In puce.

Both males backed away, contemplating this dilemma. Then Leo remembered something from his very first days as an active whitelighter. "I think I know what's going on, I remember this time when there were these two witches who were attempting to conjure up something together. They got what they wanted but the colours seemed to be completely random."

"Well that explains the puce," Phoebe touched the cotton of the toga "But that still doesn't explain how I kept ending up looking like an extra from the 'Horrors of the Cursed Discounted Clothes Rack' film lot, now does it?"

"The only way that could have happened is if the magic got very different visions of what was wanted," it was a pavlovian response, Leo turned, Phoebe turned, mutually staring at the third member of their trio. Chris looked sheepish as he spoke "Well...I think that would be my fault. It's just that thinking of a family member who is usually more than twice my age _in detail, _wearing latex and leather is somehow very wrong in more ways than one. _But not that I could imagine why_," the last part had been muttered under his breath rather nastily "I honestly tried to but the image kept twisting to anything but what we needed."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Leo said and with that remark he closed his eyes and focused. A glowing light surrounded Phoebe again. When the afterglow faded, the wannabe demonatrix was dressed in black latex and tight leather...very tight leather which was perhaps why Phoebe collapsed on the rug gasping for breath.

"Can't...breathe...tightness...is cutting...off...air supply!" the stricken witch wheezed out. "Oh Jeez," Chris muttered as he attempted to help Phoebe- a flash of light later and a reviving Phoebe was helped up off the ground by her nephew "Chris, I thought that you couldn't imagine me in leather and latex?"

"I didn't, I just wished that your top wasn't as tight and I guess the magic understood," Chris shrugged. Phoebe beamed at her nephew and turned to Leo, to whom her expression was colder "I thought Elders knew what they were doing when it came to magic? How could you make a mistake like that?"

_"I guess that I underestimated the size of your chest,"_ Leo muttered in a distinctly uncharitable way.

"What was that?"

"I said mistakes happen but shouldn't we do something about your hair?"

"I can do that," Chris spoke diffusing most of the tension between Leo and Phoebe.

Soon Phoebe was sporting a platinum blonde crop of hair.

"Well, I guess I'm ready to go," Phoebe said as she got her body used to the outfit by pacing backwards and forwards across the room "Except for one thing, I don't have the support where I...um need it." Both of the Halliwell men paused to ponder this mystifying comment.

Chris clicked first and proceeded to make enthusiastic gagging noises "I _really _didn't need to know that...or the mental picture!" scarred, he ran out of the room with his hands over his ears and eyes tightly closed. Leo winced when he heard a thump "Why can't you fix your problem yourself? The conventional way I mean?" Phoebe nodded; she had been planning on doing that, not wanting to risk anymore mis-applied magic.

While phoebe went into her room to fix her wardrobe malfunction, Leo went to look for his son. He found Chris sprawled on the floor; it seemed that Chris had run into the door while running around like a headless chicken. The elder helped him up off the floor, while he was doing so, Phoebe had returned feeling much better now she was fully supported "Ok now I'm ready-what happened to you Chris?"

"Nothing much, just an accident. Shouldn't you be going somewhere? Like saving mom and Paige?"

The kinkily-dressed witch turned to her brother-in-law "Will you do the honors?"

Leo motioned with hand and Phoebe felt herself dissolve into a swarm of blue sparkles "-Good luck Phoebe," was the last thing she heard before disappearing from the Halliwell Manor completely. Father and son stood alone in the hallway.

"So dad, what do we do now?"

"We wait, Chris, we wait."


End file.
